<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Souls of the Underworld by Createdforyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472434">Souls of the Underworld</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Createdforyou/pseuds/Createdforyou'>Createdforyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, Enemies to friends to lovers actually, Fluff and Angst, Greek myth AU, M/M, idk what im doing pls be nice :'), slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Createdforyou/pseuds/Createdforyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The ancient Gods never have consideration for mortal lives. They have lived in bliss and perfection, without a care or worry. Mortals bleed and cry at their mercy. And their children? Their children seek refuge in an unknowing world, a bridge between the two.<br/>But, he didn't expect this.<br/>Robbe didn't expect to be whisked away to the Underworld, to find out he's a demigod, to learn his mother a goddess. There are powers and ancient secrets that lie beneath the surface of Antwerp, ones he could have never imagined. But more importantly, he never anticipated a deep, burning hatred for the white-haired boy in his class. And even more so, with all his secrets and mysterious ways, he hadn't expected falling slowly, but madly in love with him either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans, Senne De Smet/Zoë Loockx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! This is my first time posting on Ao3 and I've just been working on this for a while so I thought I would share. Here is a Sobbe Greek Myth AU :) It's centered mainly around the Hades and Persephone Myth and they are demigods. A special thank you to Sarah, Bianca, Fae and Em for helping me with this! I'm not really sure where I will take this story or if it's any good, but I hope you enjoy reading it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She wasn't always like this.</p><p>It wasn’t always messy words screamed in anger and torn apart syllables. It wasn’t shattered glass and shattered parts of herself, a wreckage in the storm. And it wasn’t a stream of negligence, silence hanging in the air, unintentional at best.</p><p>In the cold nights of winter, it would feel like a ghost swallowed in the dark, like a walking corpse floating silently down the halls. The grey skies would engulf her whole being in the mornings, unable to let her move or get out of bed. She wouldn’t eat, she wouldn’t sleep, she wouldn’t tend to things that needed to be tended to. Some days she’d swear she’d burn this whole city, a bitterness in her throat as she grumbled the words lying under the covers.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>But she wasn't always like this.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In the months of a new spring or in the sweet heat of the summer, she would be different, completely reborn of ashes. It was as if her body would wake up from slumber, rejuvenated and refreshed, and in the midst of her slowly healing soul, she would hold a small, little boy in her arms. She would sway him and sing him lullabies to sleep, and as he got older, she would kiss his injuries and welcome him to her bed when he had nightmares. And when he got older still, she would run her fingers through his dark hair and she would make him breakfast, cutting up fruit for him. She would lay kiwis, strawberries, blueberries, and blackberries, really any kind of berry, on a plate. Oranges and melons, apples and bananas. But as he got even older still, she told him that pomegranates were her favourite.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He would watch her slice open the rind and fiddle with the seeds, a yellow hazy glow surrounding her. The details of her face were hard to decipher, but her smile and warmth was there. It was a warmth as radiant as the sun. And that warmth would just slip away. Just when he felt like he could reach up and touch her, she always slipped away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Robbe,” he heard her voice, sweet as honey in the thick air. It echoed and faded into ringing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Robbe.”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His eyes abruptly opened and his body jolted in bed. Light peeked from the windows of his shared apartment, illuminating his room. The ringing hadn’t stopped and he realized it was the alarm on his phone buzzing. He let out a groan and turned it off. When his eyes focused on the screen, they widened to see the time. 08:35. He was late. He was very, very late.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jumping out of bed, he threw on the shirt closest to him and headed for the bathroom. It was locked and as Robbe jostled the doorknob, he knew who was inside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Milan! Milan come on,” he yelled through the door. He brought his ear closer to hear him singing in the shower, completely unaware of his state of panic. Robbe sighed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just then, Zoë emerged from her room shuffling through the purse in her hands. She had an almost frantic look on her face as well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Robbe, have you seen my charger? I can’t find it and I have to meet Senne soon,” she asked him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sure enough, she was dressed for the fall weather, wearing a loose beige sweater layered over a fitted black full-sleeve, her blonde hair immaculately straight and her lips tainted with her favourite red lipstick. The effort wasn’t just all for Senne, but Robbe could smell the perfume he helped her buy and he noticed the extra rings she wore on her fingers. He could sense her frustration in not wanting to be late, to see him as soon as possible.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Maybe try under the couch cushions,” he suggested. “Things always get stuck there.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As Zoë turned into the living room to squeeze her hands through the cushions, Robbe tried knocking once more, calling out Milan’s name. When she returned with her charger, she thanked him and gave him a look of realization.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Shouldn’t you be in class by now?” she asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Slept in. And Milan is not helping,” Robbe rolled his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Milan!” Zoë knocked. She turned back to Robbe. “He’ll be out soon. I hope,” she added. “We’re still meeting up tonight, right?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She doubled checked her bag for her keys, her phone, and other essentials, then looked up to see how distracted Robbe looked. His mind was elsewhere, drifting through the memories of his dream, eyes fixated to the side. He could feel her watching him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Robbe?” Zoë asked. Robbe’s brown eyes lifted to meet hers finally and he tried to muster up the best smile he could manage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah,” he said. Zoë didn’t look convinced but she also didn’t want to push him, especially when both of them were pressed for time and she knew how much Robbe didn’t like being late. So instead she opted to reach out and squeeze his shoulder with a solemn smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll see you tonight, then,” she said as she hurriedly left the apartment, the door clicking closed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Robbe heard the shower stop and a humming Milan with a pink towel on his head opened the bathroom door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Finally!” he threw his hands up as he entered, ignoring Milan teasing him with a</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Wow, someone’s in a grumpy mood.” -</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>By the time Robbe rushed outside with his bike, the sun hid behind the clouds of grey skies. It smelled like rain, the petrichor oozing off the streets of Antwerp and as he rode, pedalling faster than ever, his energy depleted. His initial panic had worn off and now he just felt dread about going to class. As he turned a corner to the university, his mind kept seeping memories from his dream this morning. He always felt a twinge of bittersweet whenever he thought about his mother, but she never left his mind or heart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The time spent with her in the summers, laughter floating through the air and the feeling of sadness when autumn came and she had to leave or the lonely winters when he was younger and it was just him and his papa, it all still burned in his memory. He’d just seen her the past month, but she had left again for therapy treatment. He’d speak with his dad from time to time with awkward pleasantries shared, but it just wasn’t the same, What little time he could spend with her, he cherished and whenever she left, he felt a gaping hole in his chest. <em>God, he missed his mama.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Robbe quietly snuck into the lecture hall for his plant biology course, shaking his curls and trying not to rustle his brown jacket as he took it off. He sat in his seat next to Yasmina who gave him a squinty-eyed look.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What?” he whispered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re late,” she whispered back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah, and?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re never late.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He glanced at her, her olive green hijab perfectly wrapped around her head and her pens laid on the desk neatly next to her notebook. Always on time, always prepared.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sorry,” was all he could say as he took out his own notebook, irritated that it was true but he couldn’t do anything about it now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yasmina looked like she wanted to say something but just then the door to the class opened and a student walked in. He slipped by unseen and promptly took what seemed to be the only seat available: next to Robbe. Others may not have noticed him, but Robbe’s eyes had followed him all the way until he sat down. He was donned in all black, shirt, jeans, jacket all black and his bleached blond hair looked almost white under the fluorescent lights. He had a strong jawline and perfectly tanned skin, radiating a glow Robbe didn’t know was possible.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When he glanced over at him, Robbe had turned his head back to his notebook so fast, he might have gotten whiplash. He tried to focus on the professor and his notes instead. Scribbling down the names of plants being mentioned, he also tried to slow his breathing. But that was pointless when the boy leaned over to look at his writing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You write the names in Latin <em>and </em> Greek?” he asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Robbe wasn’t expecting that question, yet he lifted his head to answer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah,” he drawled slowly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Strange,” was all the boy said before looking straight ahead to the professor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And Robbe didn’t know why but it irked him. For as long as he could remember, he’d been able to read and write in Greek and he would always accompany any Latin with Greek. Who was this guy, coming into class late, not even notebooks or a laptop open for notes, and what made him feel the need to comment on <em>his</em> notes? He hadn’t even seen him in class before now. If it wasn’t for the fact that he still felt groggy after waking up late, he’d probably say something, but instead he seethed in silence for the next hour and a half.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once class ended and everyone packed up to leave, Robbe saw him glance over at him one more time, like he was deciding something, unsure and suspicious. Like he was <em>sensing</em> something. Sensing him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he left.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We’re studying Thursday for the midterm, right?” Yasmina piped up behind him. Robbe was almost startled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yep,” he told her. “At 16:00?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sounds good. Who was that?” she tilted her head at the now empty space where the boy had been.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t know. Never seen him before in this class,” Robbe shrugged.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Me neither. Probably just transferred from another course or got off the waitlist for this one.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Probably.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry I can’t make it tonight for the get-together,” Yasmina said as she lifted her bag. Robbe, his flat mates, and all their friends planned to spend some time together tonight at the apartment. It had been a while since all of them had been together, what with school and their own lives muddling in-between. Second year in uni for Robbe was turning out to be much easier than his first, but he still wanted to find time to dedicate to relaxing with his friends. Yasmina had been able to make it once before, but mostly she had to keep missing them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s ok. You know, you don’t have to apologize every time,” Robbe smiled at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know,” she returned the smile. “It’s just I really have to help out my parents and I wish I could be there.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Next time,” he blinked with a slight nod, lips curving up with sincerity.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Maybe you could invite your new friend, too,” she teased.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Again, I don’t know him,” he rolled his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>While walking out of class together, he tried to ignore the nagging feeling inside of him that he would, get to know him that is. The nauseating feeling that irony would catch up to him. That feeling that there was something about that boy and he couldn’t be sure about him either.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The one that told him he <em>sensed </em> something in him too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!! I'm so sorry this took so long, but I've been a bit busy with family and studying. This chapter is longer than the first and contains some warnings.<br/>Warning: mentions of hunger, nausea, and passing out. Slight mentions of death (not a character death just death in general) and mild cursing.</p><p>Hope you enjoy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> The God of the Underworld did not seek much in his realm. He did not seek to be feared, he did not seek apologies, and he did not seek to be burdened. He remained seated upon his throne, acquiring dead souls and passing judgement into Elysium or Tartarus or the Fields of Asphodel.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Elysium, a likening to heaven in which everything came with ease, was both a wonder and a coveted place in the Underworld. It was a place many strived to see, but failed. They yearned for the summery Elysian fields with the sun on their faces and not a worry in the world, some Heroes given specially to live in the Isles of the Blessed where they were honoured and rewarded for their greatness. And many feared the depths of Tarturus, a horrid place filled with fire and hell, a place where screams did not fade. Everything dark and sinister resided here and it was as if it was carefully crafted, uniquely designed to torture your soul in agony, as if to say “You will pay for your sins,”a weight no one could carry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> But perhaps, the most uneasiness that mortals unknowingly felt was being placed in the Fields of Asphodel. It was a place of neutrality, a place for the ordinary souls, the ones who did neither good nor bad in their lifetimes. It seemed serene and maybe peaceful at first, but once dipped into the river Lethe to enter the fields, oblivion takes over. People immediately forget everything, who they were, what their lives on earth were, their identities completely stripped from them. They become lost, wandering souls and it may be more peaceful that way, but it may also be a little unsettling to think about. To think that when you die, all that’s left is nothing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He wondered if death would be all he was known for. While many sacrificed in his name, they always looked away. They looked away for they could not bear the terror, the frightening shivers that passed through them, the panic if one were to utter his name. And he always accepted the offerings gracefully with a stern gaze cast upon them. But if fear was all he was known for too, he’d sooner accept being known for death than this.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Death was something that could not be changed. It was, is and always will be certain to come, and in fact, most of the time death was not his doing. He only cast judgement to the dead, weighing their souls to place them where they belong. However, whether he was known for death or fear or anything else, he was extremely respected for being level-headed, logical and just. Your judgement may fall heavy on your shoulders, but you can rest easy knowing it was fair. And Hades was nothing, if not fair. - </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The flat was buzzing with an airy, hazy energy, low conversations and clinks of forks on plates. The dim lights wrapped around the beige walls and illuminated the smiling faces sitting on the couch. Jana, Amber, Luca and Zoë sat on one couch, with Zoë sitting on the arm rest while the boys, Moyo, Aaron and Robbe, sat on the other, reaching over to hit each other lightly for bad jokes. Milan had stood up by now, spinning around to show off some dance moves to which  Moyo immediately interrupted, shaking his head and showing everyone his own steps. Laughter erupted in all corners of the room, glasses were raised in toasts and compliments of the food were shared. The area was small, bordering on crowded, but with everyone sitting so closely together, it felt more cozy than cramped. It felt like <em> home </em>. Well, almost. </p><p>Yasmina wasn’t here and Robbe watched Zoë sit tersely at the edge of the armrest to text Senne, wondering where he was. It tempted him to take out his own phone out of his pocket to text Jens too, but he knew he was on the way. He was about to get up for a glass of water, when a knock on the door sounded. Zoë sprang up to open it and greet Senne with a kiss, Jens following in behind him. Robbe clasped his hands with Jens and bumped shoulders, smiling and greeting him. </p><p>“Sorry we’re late,” Jens announced, shrugging his jacket off to hang on the coat rack and joining the others. Robbe didn’t mind as much as Zoë, but it was still Tuesday on a school night with everyone having early classes the next morning. This was, however, the only night available for all of them to meet and Robbe was very content to be surrounded by friends tonight. </p><p>Shuffling to the kitchen to get that glass of water now, he tried not to think about the sinking feeling that he’d been having all week. If he thought too hard about it, that feeling might have been there his whole life actually. Because it wasn’t just exams and stress or classes. It was that missing feeling of not being able to see his mom, or that growing distance he felt with Jens, his best friend, or just a feeling of longing for something, something pushing and pulling him in like tidal waves. </p><p>Zoë burst his thoughts by walking in to open the white cabinet near him. As she searched, her earrings dangled, sparkling in the light to enhance her white blouse. She gave Robbe a small smile as she took out some more glasses for Jens and Senne, then dropped it when she saw how sunken he looked. “I’ve been meaning to ask, is everything okay?”</p><p>Knowing he couldn’t fool her, he stayed quiet and just looked off to the side. “I know you miss her, your mama,” she said, gripping the glasses and letting her shoulders fall to sympathize with him. </p><p>“It’s not just that. Everything’s been kind of...off lately,” Robbe breathed out as he pulled himself up on the counter. </p><p>“Is there anything I can do?” </p><p>“Not really,” Robbe grimaced. “But what about you? You and Senne seem really happy together,” he changed the subject easily, to which Zoë gave a stern look.</p><p>“We are,” she then smiled fondly. “But things have been off with him, too.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“Well, you know how he wanted to meet me this morning? He said he wanted some time to talk and he sounded really serious. Like, serious enough that I skipped my morning classes to see him. But when I got there, it’s like he lost the nerve and just pretended it was another date and he really wanted to see me,” she turned to look at Senne who was now sitting on the couch mingling with the rest, smiling and laughing. Robbe had followed her eyes. As far as he knew, Senne was alright. Even more than alright. He was good to Zoë in the last four years they’d been together and he was really helpful whenever Robbe needed him. He’d become a very good friend.</p><p>“I’m sure he has an explanation,” he reassured her.</p><p>“He better,” Zoë rolled her eyes and shook her head dramatically. Her lips curving up, she said, “Come on. Let’s try to enjoy tonight, though.”</p><p>She took Robbe’s hand practically dragging him as he slid off the counter, unable to contain his smile. Someone had already started playing music, most likely Milan, and soon they were disappearing into their crowd of friends. -</p><p> </p><p>The next morning left Robbe’s head pounding as he made his way to class with Jens beside him who was sporting shades to hide his eyes. </p><p>“Last night was not a good idea,” Robbe groaned.</p><p>“Maybe so, but you have to admit it was fun,” Jens shot him a playful look. Robbe shook his head smiling at that. </p><p>“Did you start studying for your midterms yet?” </p><p>“Nah, but I’ll get around to it,” he said.</p><p><em> Figures </em>, Robbe thought. Jens was one of those students that didn’t have to try. He didn’t have to spend hours trying to understand a concept or drill it in and he didn’t have to read and re-read a sentence until it got through in his head. He just grasped concepts easily, he broke them down in simpler, easy-to-understand ways and he always managed to get a decent mark because of it. Despite being a philosophy major, he didn’t seem intelligent or studious at first. But once he understood something, he could recite it word for word or twist and turn every facet of it into his liking. It was actually something Robbe admired about him.</p><p>As they walked through the campus grounds crunching coloured leaves and branches beneath their feet, he noticed a certain set of eyes follow him. At this point, he could recognize the black leather jacket, the bleached hair and the glowing tan skin, even though summer had come and gone, chills of the last days of October taking over. And there it was again, that nagging feeling prickling underneath his skin. His brown eyes had locked with the boy’s as he walked and for a moment it felt as if time stopped and they were the only ones here. But Jens clearing his throat beside him reminded him that they were not. </p><p>“You know him?” he nodded towards the bleached blond.</p><p>“Yeah. No. I mean kinda.”</p><p>“Kinda?”</p><p>“He’s in my class. Other than that, I don’t know a thing about him.”</p><p>“Maybe you should with the way you’re staring at each other.”</p><p>“We’re not staring. <em> He’s </em>staring,” Robbe said, heat rushing to his cheeks, already knowing the smirk on Jen’s face.</p><p>“You know,  Socrates once said, ‘the unexamined life is not worth living.’” </p><p>“Don’t start with your philosophy bullshit,” Robbe rolled his eyes, as Jens laughed beside him.</p><p>Robbe had finally managed to finish all his classes for the day, save for the lab he still had to attend every other week. It was three long hours in a white, windowless room that made time blend altogether. Not to mention that it was one of the late night labs that students with later course registration times usually get stuck with. As he adjusted his white lab coat and entered the lab, he was surprised to see a familiar face sitting in the chair next to his seat. He slowly approached and sat down, both of their eyes meeting once more. </p><p>“Hey, I’m Sander,” the bleached blonde finally introduced himself holding out a hand from underneath the table. </p><p>“Robbe,” he shook it. The touch lingered a little too long while Robbe took the time to really look into Sander’s eyes. They were a dusky green, like deep forests and meadows, with dark eyebrows intensifying the colour. He wondered why he never noticed that the very first time in class that morning. </p><p>“So, Latin <em> and </em> Greek, huh?” Sander gave him a look, eyes sparking with an interest Robbe couldn’t quite place.</p><p>“You’re still not over that, huh?” he said feeling his irritation rise a little.</p><p>“Just curious,” Sander swiveled in his chair. </p><p>“I’ve just known it my whole life. It’s sort of an interest, like how someone can be into sports, or literature or literally anything else,” sarcasm dripped from his lips. “That, and plants I guess,” his tone shifted to a softer one.  </p><p>Sander looked at him for a moment before the TA began the lab. It was as if he was taking note, scrunching up the paper and putting it in his pocket for safe-keeping. Robbe couldn’t tell if it was scrutiny or judgement or wariness, but he felt somewhat insecure and vulnerable just the same. Plants had made him feel calm and at ease. They gave him an energy he couldn’t quite explain. They rejuvenated him, replenished him, made him feel like he was soaking up the sun and  making his own energy to sustain himself. If it wasn’t for their flat being so small, he would have crowded the entire place with plants. Yet, he still couldn’t understand why Sander was so intrigued. </p><p>Throughout the whole lab, Robbe felt like he couldn’t focus, mainly because Sander’s eyes never left him, but also because he was doing a poor job of conducting the experiment. Sander had managed to almost break three test tubes, record the wrong numbers on the spectrophotometer and he drew his graph with many errors. At one point, Robbe had given him a pointed look to which he replied, “I’m not a bio major ok, I have to take a science credit to graduate.” </p><p>“So you chose a hard one like plant biology?”</p><p>“Maybe I like plants, too,” Sander said, lifting his head indignantly. </p><p>While Robbe found that hard to believe, he had to admit he was always very gentle with the plants, his nimble fingers caressing each leaf and stem. It still didn’t change the fact that he was wishing Yasmina was here to help him, but she was in another section. All he wanted to do right now was finish this lab and go home. So, when the final graph was drawn and all the plants and equipment were put away, Robbe almost rushed out into the hallway lockers to gather his things and leave for the night. Sander followed leisurely behind him with the rest of the class. </p><p>“σε ταχα ορω,” he said, grabbing his jacket and bag. Ancient words, an ancient tongue. <em> See you next time. </em></p><p>Robbe froze, then looked at him in awe. Sander didn’t say anything more and shrugged his shoulders as he made his way out, leaving him in disbelief. -</p><p>Robbe walked out as the night devoured his shadows and his mind wandered in circles. The campus looked eerily creepy with tall buildings covered in half-light and bizarre shadows wrapping around the walls. The leaves moved in the light breeze, rustling behind him with each step. That comforted him a little to know that the trees were with him. And as he walked further into the darkness, he tried to let go of the thoughts of the white-haired boy. He didn’t know how someone could make him feel so strange. It was like one minute he held him in the palm of his hands and the next he was letting go, causing such aggravation to his soul. He didn’t know why he didn’t like him, but maybe the reasons were the exact same for why he <em> did </em>. Sander was incredibly frustrating. He was incredibly fascinating. </p><p>Shaking out that last thought out of him, Robbe realized his stomach was gurgling. He hadn’t eaten all day in between running from class to class and he definitely forgot to get a snack before his lab had started. He was regretting every decision he made up to this point, until he saw shadows from the corner of his eyes. Suddenly, a black mist had formed around him and before he even knew what was happening, he was being dragged into the ground, sinking under the pavement. It was like he was being swallowed whole into an air of nothingness. His body felt lightweight yet heavy at the same time, like he was falling, but his body was too stubborn to do anything about it. All he felt was darkness, a dark shade that cast upon his brain, clouding any and all thoughts.</p><p>And just like that, his mind went blank. -</p><p>He heard laughter fading in and out, a yellow glow surrounding him. He could smell the sweet nectarine smells of fruits, the tangy and tart citrus floating through the air. He heard gentle humming and a soft voice speaking in an ancient language. He found that he was home, and his mother was gently singing away as she prepared ripe berries. Robbe’s eyes moved rapidly underneath his lids, until he could bear no more and slowly came to awaken.</p><p>Feeling like he was still in his hazy dream, he opened his eyes to darkness surrounding him still. He had been lying unconscious on the ground for an uncertain amount of time and he couldn’t tell where he was. But he was really hungry and thirsty. He still heard Ancient Greek wave in and out of his ears and from the corner of his eyes, he could make out a blurry figure approaching him fast. He tried to gather strength to move, to resist, to shout, but the figure was already by his side and lifting his upper half off the ground. </p><p>“Robbe?” he heard a voice. “Robbe?”</p><p>He wasn’t conscious enough to recognize it, but he spotted bleached hair peeking out from the shadows. He could feel the hunger and nausea set in, feel heat surrounding his body. He grabbed his stomach and rolled over. Before he could slip back to his slumber, he heard the voice again, stern and heavy. </p><p>“Robbe. Do not eat or drink anything. Can you hear me? Nod if you can hear me.” </p><p>Robbe did his best to nod. </p><p>“Do <em> not </em> consume anything, ok? And stay here. I’ll be right back.” </p><p>He felt the figure lift him onto something. It was soft and gave Robbe momentary comfort. Yet, he felt the pang in his guts all over again. It wasn’t so much hunger as it was a feeling of sickness, an encompassing ache everywhere.. </p><p>He could’ve sworn he heard his mama’s laugh or the sound of her cutting into pomegranates. Streaming in and out of consciousness, he couldn’t tell what was real and what wasn’t. He saw the red fruit just within his grasp and he felt the overwhelming need to just reach out and eat it. He tried to remember the figure’s words, but his brain was all muddled and he could not for the life of him recall what was said to him just moments ago. And so, he stretched his arm out as far as it would go and took the half-open pomegranate into his hands. He wasn’t sure if the fruit was real or not either, but his fingers gripped at the seeds and he lifted them to his mouth, biting and chewing until red juice slid down his chin. He’d never felt such relief, he’d never tasted such <em> sweet </em> relief. All the pain had resided and all the tension in his body relaxed. And in his last moments before slipping into another state of unconsciousness, he’d just barely remembered the words: <em> do not eat or drink anything. </em>-</p><p> </p><p>Coming to his senses once again,  Robbe opened his eyes to find a stature kneeling before him. It was much smaller than the one before and she had her hands in her lap. He blinked twice to adjust his vision to see a girl next to him. She had short, straight black hair and full pink lips. She wore a red shirt with black, jean overalls. Piercings had covered her outer ear and a silver one lay in her septum. She watched him as he tried to sit up. </p><p>“Where am I?” Robbe asked. </p><p>“In the Underworld. You’ve been out for a while,” she mused, tucking her hair behind her ear. Robbe was not comprehending. </p><p>“What do you mean the Underworld?”</p><p>“You know, like in the Greek myths? Except they’re not really myths,” she said. “I’d offer you something to eat or drink, but that means you’ll have to stay here forever,” the joke played on the slight smile of her lips. She glanced toward the eaten pomegranate. Robbe looked back at it. Even in this state of utter confusion and cloudiness in his mind, he was able to recall some of the myths he’d heard. He wasn’t processing them to be real, but he knew that he shouldn’t be here. </p><p>“No,” he said. “No, I can’t stay here, I’ve got- how did I even get here? I can’t- no…” as Robbe spiralled, the girl reached out to take both of his hands. </p><p>“Ok, it’s ok. Breathe. I’m Noor. What’s your name?” she asked. </p><p>“Robbe,” he said in between breaths. </p><p>“Ok, Robbe. We’re gonna try to get up and I’ll show you around. Does that sound good?” she looked at him, raising her eyebrows. Robbe slowly nodded. As she took his hands to lift him up, he noticed the black tattoos lacing her arms. His head was spinning impossibly fast. As they started walking through the darkness, dim lights akin to fire had lit in their path. She pointed in directions with talk of Elysium and Tartarus but Robbe was barely listening. </p><p>Just then, he heard footsteps running behind them. Looking back to see the blonde head of hair, his eyes immediately widened.</p><p>“Sander?” he asked.</p><p>“I thought I told you to stay over there,” Sander panted as he approached them. </p><p>“What is going on? Do you know this place?” Robbe looked at him with glinting eyes. Sander didn’t answer him. Instead he said, </p><p>“I told you to stay put and I also found the pomegranate you left back there. Did you not remember what I told you?”</p><p>Robbe suddenly felt anger rising. He had just fallen into the ground to who knows where, he was hungry, he was faint, he could have died and here Sander was complaining about the pomegranates.</p><p>“Look, I don’t know what happened ok? All I remember is trying to walk home from our lab, the one you almost messed up by the way, and being sucked down into the ground. I didn’t know what was going on, but Noor was kind enough to-”</p><p>“Noor?” Sander stared at him incredulously. He then looked at her, sticking her tongue out  at him. Robbe took the exchange to mean they knew each other. “<em> Noor </em>shouldn’t be taking people away after I told her to stay with them,” he continued giving her side glances. </p><p>“Sander, seriously, what the fuck? Am I really in the Underworld?” Robbe looked into his eyes, head tilting up for the taller boy. </p><p>“Yes,” he said. “This is the Underworld and I’m a demigod, but if you’re here and you haven’t died yet, then that probably means you’re one, too.”</p><p>Robbe took a step back to run his fingers through his hair. His mind was beyond functioning at this point, but what he sensed in Sander started to take place again. Everything about Sander, him being interested in him, being interested in his Greek, being interested in his plants, it all came rushing in together to connect. He wasn’t interested in <em> him </em>, he was interested in how he fit into this world. Robbe had heard stories of the myths of the gods and goddesses, of demigods, Heroes, fighting and conquering quests. He never paid much attention to them, but he never in a million years thought they would be real, that he would meet a demigod, that he could possibly be one.</p><p>“Then why did you bring me here?” he looked at Sander with a fierce gaze.</p><p>“I didn’t. I found you here,” Sander returned that gaze. </p><p>“Then who brought me here? Was it Hades?” </p><p>“No, I...I don’t know. I’m sure it’s all just a big misunderstanding.” </p><p>“A misunderstanding,” Robbe scoffed, throwing his arms in the air. He almost had to laugh. He noticed Sander clench his jaw.</p><p>“You know, being stuck in the Underworld isn’t all bad. I’m stuck here too,” Noor said, fading into dark mist, materializing in and out. </p><p>“That. Why does she keep saying that? I can get out right?” Robbe’s internal panic returned. “I remember from the myths, there’s a way right?”</p><p>“Yeah, Son of Hades, there’s a way right?” Noor’s voice dripped sardonically. </p><p>Sander didn’t say anything for a long moment. He then swallowed and clenched his jaw again, looking like he was ignoring the impulse to send Noor to Tartarus right there and then. He leveled with Robbe, who looked like he was just about ready to break.</p><p>“There is no way, unless you talk to Hades yourself. But I didn’t bring you here. There must be another reason and if you ate food here, the chances of you leaving are slim to none.” he explained. </p><p>Robbe didn’t know how to cope with this information, despite the fact that he had very little of it. He wasn’t ready to stay here in this unknown world, abandoning his friends and family, abandoning his studies, abandoning his mama. He had a whole life up there and Sander was right, he hadn’t died yet, so there was no way that he could stay here. Of course, he did eat a pomegranate and that complicated a few things. Food of the Underworld was forbidden to eat and any who dares to eat it must stay, he remembered. That’s just how it is. But it can’t be. Not for him. </p><p>“Take me to him, then,” he said, a determined look flashing across his face. He saw that it surprised Sander, the slightest knot of his dark eyebrows forming. He pinched the bridge of his nose, his voice coming out low and steady.</p><p>“What exactly are you expecting to achieve? I’m a son of Hades and he won’t even look at me, what makes you the exception? Noor has been stuck here for years,” he looked at Robbe. And Robbe really didn’t feel like arguing anymore, so he closed his eyes and when he opened them, he softly pleaded,</p><p>“Please.” </p><p>He saw Sander internally fight, but in the end, he just gave in. - </p><p> </p><p>Robbe felt quite nervous about meeting the God of the Underworld. He’d never met a deity before and up until now, he wasn’t even sure he believed in one at all. But he was not going to let that stop him from trying to bargain with one. He tailed behind Sander, following closely in the dark paths that seemed to get dimmer and dimmer as they went on.  </p><p>He saw souls lined up neatly before his throne, chattering and groaning, waiting impatiently. It stretched for miles and miles, seemingly never-ending. They looked ghostly transparent and pale and he had just now only noticed the rotting smells. He hadn’t thought of what death would look like, much less smell like, especially not after having been passed out unconscious and in pain. He couldn’t imagine having an eternity like this. He couldn’t stay here, and it may be petty but a part of him also couldn’t if Sander was going to be here. And he wondered if Sander maybe felt the same. He watched him walking in front of him in his white t-shirt, strolling with his arms dangling. He seemed so casual about all this, like he’d been through all this before. Robbe realized that he probably had. With Noor. She had stayed behind while Robbe was being taken to Hades since she felt it would be a waste for her and he suddenly felt an enormous twinge of guilt rising. Maybe Sander was right, what made him the exception?</p><p>Sander halted near the line and discreetly pushed Robbe into it. He stumbled into his place between two souls and he felt strangely odd about cutting in line in this moment. He gave him a glare as Sander stood to the side with his arms crossed. He almost returned the glare, but turned to look up instead. Robbe followed his line of sight to see the God of the Underworld himself, sitting tall upon his throne. </p><p>He must have been nine feet tall, huge and hovering over his realm. He lay his hands on the armrests where golden snakes laced and jutted out at the ends. If Robbe looked too long at them, he could swear that they moved their eyes and tongues. His beard had grown a little too long reaching past his black drapes and his face was stern, cast with a ghostly shadow that made him look even more fearful. He gulped as he approached closer in the line. </p><p>When it was finally his turn, he saw Hades squint in his direction. </p><p>“You have not died, Hero,” he said, his voice deep and rumbling. “What brings you here?</p><p>Robbe couldn’t tell if he was speaking Greek and he was understanding, or if he was speaking Flemish just for him. He cleared his throat to answer, feeling his esophagus constrict. “I don’t know how I got here. And I would...I would like to leave, but I can’t,” he said, losing all his confidence and bravado from before. </p><p>“Do you have sins you have not atoned for? Have you eaten food in the Underworld?” </p><p>“Uh, I did eat some, yes,”</p><p>“Then, you must stay.”</p><p>“But I can’t. I have a home, I have family and friends who are all probably worried about me. And I’m worried about them. Please, there must be something you can do,” Robbe said, feeling his guts twist and turn thinking about how long he’d been stuck here. He wished he could just take out his phone and call Zoë or Milan and let them know he was okay. His heart was beating even more anxiously thinking about his mama.</p><p>Hades tilted his head slightly with a ghost of a smile hinting upon his lips.</p><p>“My boy, I have heard this story countless times before,” he said. “You think this world could sustain if I did not follow the rules?”</p><p>Robbe was sinking and his head was spinning again. In such a short amount of time he’d learned about the existence of the Underworld, the existence of gods and goddesses, of demigods. He wasn’t even going to think about the fact that he might be one. There was not an ounce of energy left to think about what that meant. He just really wanted to go home. And he found Hades staring at him for an exceptionally long time, as if he was weighing his words, and not only his words but something else, too. Shuffling before him, Robbe felt even more nervous than before. He didn’t know what he would do if he couldn’t leave. </p><p>“I see that your soul is pure. And for that, I may let you go. However, it holds something cold and heavy and for that you must return,” he finally declared.</p><p>“But -“ </p><p>“I think that is a fair judgment, don’t you? After also having eaten from the Underworld,” Hades interjected. </p><p>Robbe lowered his gaze. “Yes. Yes, thank you,” he said. </p><p>“Now go on,” he waved him off. Robbe quickly staggered out of the way and almost bumped into Sander, who had stood there completely astonished. He supposed he would say something, that he would be appalled, outraged, would maybe be disappointed in him, or even himself. But, he stayed silent as he lead the way back. </p><p>They returned to the very spot Robbe had been in, where somehow his backpack still laid in-tact on the ground. Noor had been guarding it, sitting cross-legged beside it with her hand on her cheek. She instantly leapt up when she caught sight of them.</p><p>“And?” she asked with widened dark eyes. Robbe couldn’t bring himself to look into them. Not when he was leaving and she wasn’t. </p><p>“You can congratulate him,” Sander spoke for him, his arms crossed and an almost tired look on his face now. </p><p>Robbe had also expected Noor to be angry, <em> especially </em>her, however, she just beamed with a smile on her face and pulled him in for an embrace, wrapping her arms around her. With surprise he wrapped his arms tightly around her, too. When he let go, he locked eyes with Sander once more, a heavy green piercing into his brown ones. He took him to a part where the walls vanished and the real world materialized. The night started to transition into light by now and the air rushed in, cooling Robbe’s face. He hadn’t realized just how hot it was in the Underworld. He looked at Sander one last time before he stepped out and made his way back home. -</p><p> </p><p>The keys sounded as he opened the door to the flat as quietly as possible and snuck in. He finally looked at his phone to see many messages, missed calls and voicemails from everyone. He sighed, turning off the screen. They had worried, but he was immensely relieved he could still see them all again. He found Zoë and Milan were sleeping still and managed to make it to his room undetected. He didn’t bother changing or undressing, he just fell onto his bed extremely exhausted. And when he tried to close his eyes and eradicate this whole experience from his mind, sleep did not come. And when his room filled with sunrise, the birds chirping loudly at his window, sleep still had not come.</p><p>Throughout the entire week Robbe’s mind was a blurry maze and the walls were made of translucent plastic. He was going through the days, living his normal life, but he was not paying attention to a single part of it. He didn’t answer questions about his disappearance that night and just played it off as him staying out to blow off some steam. He didn’t mind when Milan used up all the hot water and teased him. He also wasn’t particularly alarmed when Zoe found him with smoke coming out of the pot he was stirring. Not a single thing felt right after the Underworld. And it didn’t help that he had to keep seeing Sander in class. Robbe would sit in his usual seat next to Yasmina, but Sander had moved higher up behind him and he hated it. He hated knowing his eyes were staring at him. He hated knowing that there was this awkward silence and this anger fuming between the both of them.</p><p>But anger or not, Robbe still searched for clarity in his hazy maze. As much as the experience had shaken him up and he wanted to do everything to forget about it and treat it like some fever dream, he still felt curious about this strange world he’d encountered. He had started to do more research on Greek mythology and to refresh his knowledge, countless books were checked out from the library piling up in his room. He didn’t know why he hadn’t thought about it before, with the ease with which he could understand Greek and Latin. And he felt agitation rise again as he thought about how Sander had picked up on it when they first met. Slamming the book closed, he shoved them to the corner of his desk to collect dust. All of a sudden, he didn’t feel like reading anymore.</p><p>He glanced at the clock to see that it was 17:12, almost time to meet Yasmina to study. He had missed their session last time but he was <em> not </em>going to cancel this one. He opened the door to greet her in her brown coat and her maroon hijab. It contrasted her black hoodie. By the time she set her things down to study in the living room, he felt inexplicably distracted. He hadn’t noticed he was shaking his leg and flipping the pen in his hand until Yasmina grabbed his knee and hand.</p><p>“Stop,” she said. Robbe froze in place. He could feel a scolding coming on. “What’s wrong?” she asked instead. </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“You can’t focus and I need to know why. Our midterm is coming up soon and you already missed our last study session. I’m not gonna let you fail. What’s going on?” she softened her tone at the end, eyes looking at him with concern.</p><p>Robbe had no idea how to explain what was ‘going on’. The last week was so confusing and a turmoil of emotions he couldn’t process. He couldn’t even be sure that any of it was real. Had he really met Hades? Had he really made a bargain with him to return to the Underworld? Did him being there really mean he was a demigod too? Sometimes he felt like wanting to know where he came from and sometimes he felt like scrubbing his memories out with soap. He sighed deeply. </p><p>“Is it that guy from class?” she asked when he said nothing. “I see you two staring at each other all the time.”</p><p>“Sander?” he looked up at Yasmina. “No, it’s not him. Well, not entirely,” he looked back down, running his fingers against each other. </p><p>“Sander, is it?” she gave a knowing smile, to which Robbe rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Believe me when I tell you, this is about so much more than a <em> boy, </em>” he smiled slightly. Yasmina’s face scrunched up and her plump lips curved up softly.</p><p>“Ok, then tell me,” she said. </p><p>Robbe wasn’t sure if he could or if he would even make any sense. So, he decided instead on a half truth.</p><p>“Sander annoys the hell out of me, but it’s just family troubles, that’s all,” he said. </p><p>“Ah, your mama. She’s back in treatment right?” Yasmina asked. “How is she doing?”</p><p>“Good, good. At least she was good last time we talked,” he thought back to the memory of her voice. Then, he thought back to the possibility of her being a goddess and he felt heavy. Yasmina must have noticed the change in his expression. </p><p>“Sometimes it helps to worry about one thing at a time,” she said, gripping his shoulder.</p><p>“Thanks,” he said, giving her a small smile and going back to his notebook. </p><p>Just then, Zoë had come out into the living room, adjusting the beige cardigan she wore to greet them. </p><p>“I’m making snacks if you guys want any,” she announced. </p><p>Yasmina jumped up at that. “I’ll come help you.” She walked together with Zoë, laughter trailing to the kitchen, and left Robbe to shake his head and smile to himself. -</p><p> </p><p>Night had fallen by the time Yasmina had left and his body felt quite ready for sleep. But when he changed into his sweatpants, left himself shirtless and climbed into bed, his mind was still wide awake. His room was illuminated by the moon outside, shades of blue surrounding him. It calmed him a little, but every now and then he kept thinking about this other world he somehow managed to find. No, not <em> find </em>. He was taken there and he still didn’t know by who or why. If it really was Hades, then was Sander the one responsible for this? He said he wasn’t, but he had seemed to notice every little thing about him and he must have suspected Robbe to be a demigod. </p><p>A demigod. Robbe? That was something he still couldn’t understand. And if that was what Sander wanted to talk to him for and so that he could take him to the underworld, then he felt even more hatred for him now. A lot of things didn’t make sense, but this emotion was the only thing recognizable in his system. </p><p>A knock sounded at his door just then, and Robbe wondered who in their right mind could be up at this hour of the night. He quickly grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head as he made his way to the door. And just as if on cue, a certain bleached blond had appeared on his doorstep. Robbe rolled his eyes and immediately closed the door on him. It was midnight for crying out loud. </p><p>“Robbe,” he heard his muffled voice through the door. He then knocked again. “Robbe.”</p><p>He opened the door with an angry huff and asked, “How did you find me?”</p><p>Sander looked at him for a moment, then said, “That’s not important.”</p><p>“I’m not talking to you until you tell me,” he said. Some <em> nerve </em> he had. Robbe was boiling inside. He saw Sander sigh, his green eyes looking even darker in the hallway light. </p><p>“I live close by to you actually and I saw you walking out once. Also, creepy mist powers,” he replied. Robbe couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not since his face had set with another clench in his jaw and his eyes glared harder at him. </p><p>“He wants you back,” he said. Robbe knew he was talking about the Underworld. He closed the door again, his hand laying flat on it. <em> Fuck. </em> He tried to breathe. He was not ready. Not now. </p><p>“Robbe,” he heard him knock again. </p><p>He lay both hands on the door now, his head hanging in between. He had been avoiding this all week, trying to forget it, trying to make excuses for it, trying to think it’ll go away, that it wasn’t real. But Sander here and now had made it very real. He thought about the myths he’d studied and the ancient tongues he could understand and speak, he thought about his lineage, and he thought about that longing he’d always had about a part of himself. That inexplicable missing he’d had in the core of his whole being.</p><p>Maybe this was the only way he’d find out what was meant for him. What had Hades called him? <em> Hero </em> . He’d been in denial about it for way too long. And what had Jens quoted? <em> The unexamined life is not worth living. </em> </p><p>So, he took a deep breath and opened the door once more. </p><p>“Fine,” he said, looking Sander straight in the eyes. “But I want answers.”</p><p>Sander’s eyes shifted back and forth as he stared back at Robbe, until he finally nodded.</p><p>Robbe may be trapped in the Underworld, but the least that he could do was find out who he was there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again thank you to Sarah, Fae, Em and Bianca! And thank you to all of you for reading!! I love and appreciate all the support and it means the world to me :)<br/>Also thank you to Sarah @stoffans for the Ancient Greek translation.<br/>skam tumblr: sonderthroughthestreets<br/>main tumblr: embeddedinmybrain</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it and if so I'm planning for longer chapters going forward. There's still a lot I'm working out and I'm still all very to new to this, so thank you to any and everyone supporting me!<br/>Once again thank you to<br/>Sarah  @to-enter-polaris, who started all this<br/>Bianca @robbesdriesen<br/>Fae @fvae<br/>Em @lieverobbe<br/>Love you all for helping me with this!</p><p>My skam tumblr: sonderthroughthestreets<br/>My main tumbr: embeddedinmybrain</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>